Team Gem
by Grasstype awesomeness
Summary: This happens after Pokémon Teams: Blitz,Blast and Pie retired a Treecko named "Leaf" wants to meet his father someday he moves to a place in Twin Crystal also a new Eterna will he meet his father someday or is his father creating the mess here?
1. On The Day I moved

Team: Chapter 1: On The Day I moved

A Treecko named Leaf went to his best friend`s camp (she`s on orphan).

The friend was a Chikorita named Chicy, she noticed a Snivy walking.

"Chicy wait!" Leaf said but it was too late Chicy ramed into her.

"Hi!" Chicy said "Umm... Chicy that`s too harsh.. uh..." the Treecko says.

"It`s OK. Wait her name is Chicy?" The Snivy with the hat said with a frown.

"Well, hello I am Leaf" The Treecko said in reply. "But I`m Slave the Snivy I was adopted by rich Pokemon two Serperiors and treat me like this... I even have my own house..." Snivy said sorrowful.

"Slave? But that name`s not good your real parents must want to name you something else..Am I right Chicy?" Leaf said "Yeah I`m an orphan! But Leaf makes me feel happy like a real brother that I don`t feel lonely anymore!" Chicy cheered.

"Oh which means can we be friends? I don`t have any yet..." Snivy said. "Of course!" Leaf accepted her as a friend

"Besides, the more the merrier!". So they played for a while then Snivy picked the berries and went home.

On one day...

"Bye Chicy." Leaf said goodbye "Bye Leaf" Chicy replied but she had a plan to follow him.

"Son enough saying goodbye to Chicy!" a Grovyle said

"Maybe just maybe I could find my real father to the place I`m moving on." He thought to himself.

Before the truck`s engine turned on Chicy grabbed the end then jumped to go to the top.

A few days later...

Leaf got off the truck went to his new home his mom was there

"Do you like you new house honey?" she said "Yes mom..." Leaf replied.

Leaf seemed to miss Chicy but then he saw a Chokorita "Hi Leaf it`s ME!" she exclaimed

"Chicy you`re actually here? Am I hallucinating or what!?" Leaf asked himself.

A voice was heard crying everywhere shouting for help.

"There`s no time to lose Leaf! Let`s help that poor Pokémon!" Chicy blurted.

Leaf followed... There they saw a Piplup a Snivy a Charmander and a Squirtle.

"Give us the key!" the Snivy said. "Never!" the Piplup shouted but before she escaped, the Snivy used Leaf Storm but it was countered with a Razor Leaf.

"Hey Dude! Want some kick-butt?" Chicy announced after firing the Razor Leaf.

"So you want to dance eh? Get `em!" after that the Snivy`s team assaulted Leaf and Chicy.

Snivy used Attract but Chicy countered then Leaf aimed at all the three foes with Pound... At their faces.

The battle went on until our dynamic duo`s health was half

A Torchic from the tree watched thought of a strategy then said : "Stop your evildoings Cane!" he jumped out of the tree and used Ember on Snivy/Cane.

They battled their weaknesses but Cane`s team had still full health

Leaf and the other two were wounded Piplup was too scared but she done her best she fired water-type attack then Cane`s team retreated.

"Thanks for saving me..." she said. "You-you`re we-welcome..." the Torchic said in a faint voice.

The Piplup and the others did a facepalm because she meant Leaf and Chicy for the thanks and besides he just defended in the battle he used one move; Ember.

It seemed awkward but there was a Cyndaquil watching the whole battle.


	2. Team Gem is created

Team Gem Chapter 2: Team Gem is created

After the battle the Cyndaquil showed up.

"Hey! I saw how you battled there earlier and you guys were cool how about me creating a team?" she said.

"What team?" Chicy asked "Oh, those things which fight stuff" she remembered.

"Team Bubble!" the Piplup said "Team Blaze!" the Torchic shouted "Team Chicy!" Chicy exclaimed.

The Cyndaquil knew that it was their name so she said this in reply "No! Not your name it sounds too selfish!"

Leaf just stared at the others then he thought of an idea "Team Gem?" he suggested.

The Cyndaquil stared at Leaf with shock she registered the "Team Gem" idea.

"How could you say that name it`s it`s too... Fine! Team created!" the Cyndaquil said.

"Who are you two anyway!?" Chicy asked rash-like.

"I`m Blaze." The Torchic said then snobbed her. "I`m B-bubble..." the Piplup whimpered.

"OK now what?" says the Cyndaquil "If you want to go to The Secret Path go through that forest then look if there are stars sleep there you`ll go to the middle of Twin Crystal Eterna and Twin Star Eterna!"

"What is that place the Twin Star?" Blaze asked

"It`s another New Eterna." Chicy answered "It`s also the place where I met with Snivy." Leaf answered as well.

"You`re girlfriend huh?" Blaze said then snickered.

"She`s a girl and my friend OK sir!?" Leaf replied "Why do everybody keep on harassing me that I like her!?"

"OK if you want to see the little friend of yours then go to The Secret Path." Cyndaquil reminded.

So they went to the forest there was a fainted Pokémon along the way.

"Help m-me..." It pleaded.

"What happened to you?" Chicy questioned.

"I got beaten by those Sneasel I was trying to protect The Crystal of Bravery but you kids can`t get it yet without a Sword..." The Pokémon disappeared it was actually an Azelf.

"An Azelf wow!" Chicy exclaimed.

The Cyndaquil teleported to Twin Star Eterna she saw the "Snivy" Leaf was talking about.

"Oh now this Snivy she was a Sword so now it`s spy time..." she said.

Snivy snored loud but Cyndaquil looked at her.

Meanwhile...

"Hey look! It`s the Star!" Bubble exclaimed.

"So let`s sleep here I could take some rest here and I want to see Sni-" Leaf yawned he slept it was day in the tree where he moved was day but in the path it was night.

Cyndaquil told Leaf and Snivy`s parents they said yes to the stuff but the real parents of Snivy suggested Snivy`s team "Team Star". Cyndaquil was shocked again then registered it.

And so the two`s journeys could meet in Twin Paths and the adventure will begin...


	3. So we meet again!

An Eternal Promise and Team Gem Chapter 3- So we meet again!

Snivy woke up she said to herself "What`s this place...?"

Leaf woke up holding a Sword he noticed he was beside a tree saying "Where am I?"

Chicy saw a Buneary along the way Buneary noticed it as well "W-who are you?" they asked.

Blaze was in the sight of Teipig "What`s this pig!?" he said.

Oshawott was with Axew they both see Bubble "A Piplup?" they both said.

Rayquaza mysteriously grabbed Leaf then grabbed Chicy.

"Rayquaza hello!" Leaf said "Hi little Leaf" Rayquaza replied.

The others met then introduced themselves Snivy was at a cliff then Rayquaza spotted her then landed the others caught up at the cliff Blaze snickered with Buneary.

"Hey love birds!" he said Snivy heard it she seemed annoyed "Heh, my feelings for him is just like a friend..." she replied.

"Hi couple!" Buneary laughed. "She`s NOT my girlfriend ma`am!" Leaf said sarcasticly.

Chicy was happy "Snivy we missed you alot! Especially Leaf he cried when you left!" she exclaimed.

Leaf looked embarrassed "Hmm cried huh?" Blazed asked with a grin on his face.

"Seriously? I suggest you stay away for awile I feel uneasy maybe an hospital because you have a case of talkative-itis!" Leaf shot back.

"Stop this fight it makes me feel my unreal parents fighting." Snivy whimpered.

"Then Leaf stop this bro." Chicy talked gently to Leaf it happens rarely.

"OK I`ll stop this just because I love Sn-" Leaf was disturbed by Axew`s noises then he got hit by a Dragon Rage.

"Axew stop this!" Snivy defended Leaf "You know him!?" Leaf exclaimed.

"Ahh! A pair of Sneasels!" Axew fired Dragon Rage everywhere.

"So it`s Team Star and Team Gem as well" the Sneasel said.

"Leaf Storm!' Snivy fired then Leaf aimed using Pound the two swords deflected the unknown attacks of the Sneasel.

Teipig used Flame Charge then fired an Ember the Sneasel got knocked out.

"Snivy that was great!" Leaf said "I said I`ll stop because I-" Axew screamed again.

"What now!?" he shouted then did a facepalm Axew fired another Dragon Rage but Leaf deflected it with a Pound hitting Bubble`s face "Ow that hurt..." she whimpered.

"Bubble are you OK?" Oshawott asked "Yes I am" Bubble replied.

"Quaza why`d you bring us here?" Buneary asked but Rayquaza remained silent staring at Torchic and Buneary.

"Hmm since you two fit..." Raquaza apped his chin staring at Buneary and Blaze.

"Big scary dragon! Big scary dragon!" Axew paniced Teipig wanted to make Axew fall off the cliff.

"What the... Why are you even scared he WON`T hurt you!" Blaze asked shouted.

"You see here Axew is a coward to everything of his weakness and things bigger than him" Teipig explained.

Leaf stared at him as well as Team Gem and Snivy Axew seemed embarrassed.

"Hahaha!" Bubble said pointing and laughing at him.

"Hey Bubble! Don`t be mean I saw a frightened look at your face when you got surrounded!" Leaf shot back.

"Now what?" Oshawott asked Rayquaza

Rayquaza told Snivy and Leaf to cross the Swords then a Star and Crystal appeared they got the Star and Crystal Of Courage Azelf appeared and floated around them.

"Yes! Yes! Thank you young heroes I feel better now!" Azelf exclaimed

Blaze facepalmed but Axew got scared of Rayquaza again and fired Dragon Rage at him "Ow!" Blaze said.

"Hmm.. Since you`ve got my Crystal you should be the one! You`re going to need that!" Azelf thought.

"Need for what?" Snivy questioned "To stop Dark Arceus." Azelf replied.

"Who that guy!?" they all exclaimed "He`s evil" Azelf replied.

"Well we should leave now..." Buneary said frowning.

So they left and will they meet again?

"Bye Snivy..." Leaf cried in his mind as she left.


	4. Math cheering squad

Team Gem Chapter 4 – The Math cheering Squad!

"Heh! Don`t be sad Leaf! Snivy and you could talk through that Xtranciever Azlef gave you!" Chicy said proudly.

"Yes I do know but-" Leaf`s dialogue was cut off by sound in the Xtraciever.

"Who is that guy who kept calling my attention?" Snivy asked to Leaf through a Xtransiever that Azelf had.

"Who let me see..." Leaf said "Wait!" Bubble then pushed Leaf then said:

"Is it a Snivy that has two companions! I know him it`s Vinus!"

"Huh!? Who`s that guy Bubble?" Snivy asked confused.

"He`s an evil guy who is- wait I`ve heard he wants your attention which means he loves you!" Bubble exclaimed.

Snivy almost freaked out she shook her head then screamed, Leaf looked like he got jealous.

Leaf grabbed the Xtransciever then said: "Bye remember Ilike you Sniv-" Leaf hanged before saying his whole sentence.

"Like who Mr. Leaf?" Blaze asked eagerly Leaf blushed profusely.

"Berries! Yes I love berries you want one now because I`m beginning to get hungry..." Leaf blurted.

"I know who you love and yeah we sould PROBABLY eat we haven`t eaten any food well let`s just do it. How about there?" Blaze replied

So they ate.

In a few miles later, there was a big city.

It looked like it had a festival they walked until a Plusle, Minun and Emolga took their sight.

The city was filled with Electric-Types an Eletric-Type here and there completely everywhere.

The trio called themselves "Math Cheering Squad" and sometimes harass people by cheering too loud.

"Ughh very noisy!" Bubble exclaimed the trio seemed to giggle and snicker all were females.

"Hi! Aren`t you after something?" Plusle asked then laughed.

"YES BUT WE`RE NOT LOOKING FOR YOU!" Leaf replied lividly.

"OK, now could we help you?" Minun asked.

"Well we are looking for Mesprit and the Emotion Crystal do you know anything about this?" Blaze announced.

"Tell us if this Treecko has a crush!" Minun exclaimed.

"WHAT THE HOW WOULD I-" Leaf got cut off "Yes he does!" Blaze replied.

"A Snivy!" Blaze announced "Arghh Blaze how dare you!" Leaf replied.

"What it doesn`t seem you said you like her!" Blaze shot back.

"Heh fine then I do! I did hide it for very long! I just seemed shy always that I couldn`t admit it! Are you now happy Blaze!?" Leaf shot back harder.

"Guys there`s no time to argue look!" Chicy pointed at the direction where the trio ran off.

"That`s your sword there bro! There`s no time for that we need to get `em!"

They ran off but bad luck, they couldn`t get the three rascals but Leaf didn`t give up.

He was fast too.

"Come back here and return my sword!" Leaf exclaimed. "No we won`t!" the Math Squad replied.

"Ughh this is heavy..." Minun whimpered Leaf straightened his arm then the sword returned to his hand in no time.

Meanwhile in Twin Star Eterna...

Azelf groaned as she figured out someone unworthy to hold the sword took it she released her power then shouted.

"GROAN! Someone UNWORTHY TO HOLD THE SWORD TOOK IT!" she roared.

She teleported to where the trouble took.

Back!

"YOU MUST BE ELIMINATED!" she aimed a Swift straight at Minun then Minun fell unconscious.

"NOO! MINUN!" Emolga screeched "Little Sister. I`LL MISS YOU!" Plusle cried.

"Huh? You concerned?" Azelf cried "Fine I`ll revive her!" at a flash Minun was alive again then Azelf returned to her cave.

"Thanks for teaching us that we shouldn`t tease people! Mesprit oh she`ll be in that village." Emolga said.

"Bye! You`re gonna need it!" The cheering squad announced then said goodbye so the team left.


	5. Mesprit is there!

Team Gem Chapter 5- Mesprit is there!

The team here go to the direction where Mesprit`s lake was (Not in Twin Paths, Mesprit may be in a lake as well, but those are different ones).

"Hey there`s Mesprit!" Bubble exclaimed pointing.

"Hey why is she not there!?" Chicy exclaimed.

"Chicy, Bubble is telling the truth!" Leaf replied.

"Maybe it`s because some of us were not chosen by Mesprit?" Blaze said.

"You do have a point." All said at the same time.

"You are smart Blaze the next time I guess you`re the only who`ll be able to see and feel the presence of Uxie!" Chicy exclaimed.

After a while the ground shook. Then after a few steps nearer, the same thing happened again.

"Hi!" Mesprit then flew also revealing her self. Blaze fainted randomly...

"Why did he faint!?" Mesprit asked. No one replied at all..."Now where is Bubble...?"

"I`m right here!" Bubble called waving high.

"OK before I go to Snivy`s team, take this Emotion Crystal of mine take care of it, Bubble I know you can do it I believe it. That personality of yours and Leaf, I truly admire it! Here, call me anytime!" Mesprit said also registering her in the Xtranciever.

"Snivy`s team the pool might send us to where they are...?" Leaf questioned himself in his mind.

Mesprit left then bid farewell. "The next one of us is Uxie! Remember that!"

"Bye!" the team waved then they were surrounded by a colony of Zubat.

Bubble used Whirpool, then it blew three straight away the other members attacked then the Zubat went bye-bye.

"Let`s go away! Other Pokémon are after us!" Leaf shouted.

After a while they saw many Dwebble around the place.

Blaze, Chicy and Bubble tried to touch them they awoke they tried to use "Rock Slide" then the team ran for their lives.

Again.

"We shouldn`t have mess with those Dwebble!" Chicy shouted. Leaf was fast so he was able to save himself.

"Run! Look Blaze! The rocks are going to get you!" Bubble cried out loud the rocks were near Blaze.

"Why did we have to mess with them!?" Blaze complained then it was near the end of the cliff and they...

Dodged it!

"Phew! Good thing, I`m a fast Pokémon." Leaf breathed.

So they continue on but the Dwebble used Rock Slide again to them without a notice then it came.

_**WHAM!**_

But no one was hit good thing.

"Let`s just go find Uxie but she`ll probably appear to Snivy first..." Leaf exaggerated.

"Yes let`s go!" Bubble cheered happily.

But they were all tired and rested for tomorrow instead.


	6. Travel through Distortion World!

Team Gem Chapter 6- Travel through Distortion World!

The team woke up, then ate and prepared...

"Hey Leaf!" Celebi called Leaf in his Xtransciever while he was brushing his teeth.

"Wuht? Ar you thaking abhout Celbhi?" Leaf said.

"It`s urgent! Giratina caused a portal to the Distortion World to this place!" Celebi shouted. Leaf spit the water the third time then he screamed... (A/N: A girly one)

"_**WHAT!?"**_

The others laughed at him at his scream but it did appear that when the other Pokémon around them started panicking as well. One said "NOO! I DON`T WANT TO DIE YET!" six others said "Run! Giratina is coming! Giratina is coming he`s gonna kill us!" but the team knew that they couldn`t stand a chance.

Celebi told Leaf about using Leaf Blade on a portal to destry it but have to stop Giratina first so they were teleported to the Distortion World.

Suddenly, the team defied gravity! They easily got near to Giratina Bubble created bubbles so they team could breath air. Giratina said "GRAAHH! WHAT DO YOU WANT!?" "DO NOT DISTURB ME GRAAAHH!"

Blaze used Ember! Leaf used Energy Ball then Bullet Seed, Chicy used Razor Leaf combined with Bubble`s Bubble. But it wasn`t Effective. Giratina`s attacks kept missing whenever he made of portal, Leaf used Leaf Blade then they kept getting destroyed. Leaf used Pursuit which was Super Effective.

Celebi joined in the fight she started off with Magical Leaf, then the team`s healer is her (sometimes only). Leaf kept using Pursuit! But bad, the Power Points ran out. Celebi gave Leaf a Leppa Berry and he ate it but Giratina striked her with Shadow Sneak!

Leaf fought back at Giratina then Chicy and Blaze used moves as well Bubble used Bubble then Whirpool after Leaf used Pursuit multiple times again. Giratina was defeated. "GIRAA! YOU HAVE STOP ME NOW YOU CAN GO DESTROY THE PORTALS I MADE GIRAAHH!" Giratina roared.

After the fight the team destroyed every single portal Giratina made then Celebi sealed the Distortion World portal then bid farewell the team healed themselves using Sitrus Berries and Leppa Berries.

They head for the journey ahead of them now Blaze looked in the sky, it was going to rain up a storm but good news it was just Lugia!

"Hi guys!" Lugia said.

"What Lugia?" Chicy asked

"I just wanted to tell you Snivy met a new Pokémon called Chespin from 6th generation you should meet another Pokémon like that!" Lugia replied then a Fennekin jumped off Lugia

"I almost fainted..." Fennekin said then Leaf and Bubble nursed the poor Fennec Fox to get well again.

"Thanks guys!" Fennekin thanked then she joined the team`s adventure.


End file.
